A Love Triangle and a Full Moon Don't Mix
by That Sexy Devil
Summary: As Inuyasha is leaving school, he catches ther scent of blood. He rushed towards the direction of the scent, only to discover more than a beatiful girl, but something he had long forgotten of ;betrayal.
1. Meeting

**I don't own Inuyasha. This is on quizilla under Inuyashawolf5 ,so don't report as plagiarism. This is my own work. Both Inuyashawolf 5 and Inuyasha's Sexy Wolf/Yugo's wolf demon are myself.**

Preview of **A love Triangle and the Full Moon Don't Mix**

Your name is Kimi Izumi, but you don't tell them your last name(you'll find out later)you are a half demon. (wolf demon/wolf). You go to the **_Igarashi School for Skilled Purebred and Royal demons_**. Well you look like a full demon you don't have the ears like Inuyasha (well most of the time)

You have brown hair, gold eyes, but you can change your hair and eye color. Your wolf side gives you the ability to turn into a human like in wolf's rain(why did they cancel it sighs)Me thinking (Kiba was cute too.)

oh and sorry if you get confused I will be using a few characters from Inuyasha, FMA, Martin Mystery, and Wolf's Rain. I might add a few others.

**#1**

???: Kimi we can make this work.  
You: No, I don't want to here it, I don't love you, so get it through your thick scull.  
???: Kimi wait  
You: No, I told you I don't want to here it walks off into the forest

in forest  
( )thinking  
You: (I hope I wasn't too hard on him he has never been turned down before but he was moving too fast I can't believe he tried to seduce me and get me into bed with him and that one boy is the one that lives up to my dad's death wish and requirements...  
what's that smell)turns around and sees 500 panther, alligator, and snake demons in their true form  
You: OH SHT STARTS RUNNING  
FF 20 min.  
(I can't keep running like this I have one choice ...fight) looks back (oh SHT they are gaining on me well it is now or never)stops running and fights  
FF another 20 min  
You are badly wounded and only killed 50 demons YAY 450 demons to go. Then a huge wolf thingy came up and bit you right on your shoulder from behind, but let go after it broke the skin. You start to get dizzy from the lack of blood and you can't focus on anything in other words you can't see. All you see is a red blur that slays all of the demons in one swing of their sword, and then you black out.

You slowly open your eyes and find that you are in a tree in somebody's lap. The person who you are in their lap is a man with dog ears and white hair. It was odd because you felt safe with this man where you have never been able to trust boys not even some girls at your school #note: most of them were stuck-up whores, then you shift that so you are comfy then fall asleep in the arms of a complete stranger or so you thought.

2nd ???POV cough Inuyasha cough  
You feel some movement in your arms and don't show that you are awake because you wanted her whoever she was to go back to sleep.  
When you here her breathing slow down u open your eyes and look at the girl in your arms. (She is so beautiful I want to ... No I need to know her name)gets out of the tree and walk towards your dorm  
All the lights were on in the dorm and you can see your 4 dorm buddies Ryan, Alan, Joe, and Drew. Slowly you enter your dorm and try not to let them know that you are here but... Ryan: So who do you have here Inuyasha ... hmmm looks like Inuyasha had some fun tonight guys  
Everyone but Inuyasha laughs  
Inuyasha: In an angry yet pleading way It is not like that guys I rescued her from a hoard of demons and then she passed out I am just keeping her here till she gets better than she is leaving OK.walks into your room and set her down on the bed gently and fall asleep by her side


	2. Boytalk

Recap: Inuyasha: In an angry yet pleading way It is not like that guys I rescued her from a hoard of demons and then she passed out I am just keeping her here till she gets better than she is leaving OK.walks into your room and set her down on the bed gently and fall asleep by her side

Inuyasha's POV FF the next day

You woke up and looked at the sleeping figure in your bed. (She looks so peaceful at least I know she is only sleeping)sigh walks out into the living room Alan: So how is she doing?

You: Good, she is just sleeping now. But there is something bugging me. sigh

Joe: So, . . . what is it?

You: Well, when I found her she looked like she was heading home from the purebred school. But she heals slower than my brother.

Alan: Maybe her wounds are worse than they seem.

You: That is what I'm afraid of.

Joe:I told ya so tone Don't worry about her she is just some girl. U: yellingNo she just isn't some girls . . . calm and quiet I feel like I love her and know her for my whole life. sigh I've even been having dreams that look like memories about me and her.

Drew: Are you sure that they aren't just dreams and has this happened before? this scared you because he never talks except in short sentences and when he told you his name

You: Just about her or other people?

Drew: It doesn't matter.

You: Yes, I am sure that that was not just some dream and yes I have.

Joe: Drew, where are you getting from this?

Drew: It sounds like his memory was erased but what would be their motives? . . . Inuyasha?

You: Yes?

Drew: What was the last dream you had?

You: Well, I was walking down a hall and then I smelled a girl in heat and I lost control. I ran up to her room and tried to mount her but she kept struggling and screaming. Then as I was about to mate her. But I was dragged off of her. Then carried into a potion room or something. Then I woke up sweating.

Joe: Great now we have to deal with 2 perverts.

Inuyashawolf5: Sorry I didn't mention this earlier OK here are the attitudes:

Joe- sarcastic + mean at times

Drew- quiet + thinker

Ryan- pervert + ladies man(always have to have one of those)

Alan- worrier + kind

OK back to the quiz

Drew: Joe shut-up this is serious.

Joe:mumblingSorry.

Drew: Good now Inuyasha did you hear anyone say names?

You: Yes, the man who grabbed me said '_GET OFF OF KIMI'. _Everyone had a wide-eyed expression when you said the name. Then, Ryan spoke.

Ryan: Let me see her in a stern and angry voice

You:OK. You and Ryan walked into the room

Ryan: That's . . .

See ya next time:P Don't you love cliff-hangers childish laugh


End file.
